Conventional motion picture film comprises frames that are displayed sequentially at a frame rate of 24 frames per second (24 fps), or 30 fps, or some other rate. Required special effects may embodied in the displayed film.
Systems (including "telecine" systems) have been developed for converting motion picture film into video signals. These systems generate a video signal from motion picture film images by scanning the film frames sequentially to generate digitized film images. They then convert the digitized images into a video signal having a standard video frame rate (25 video frames per second for PAL video, 29.97 video frames per second for NTSC video, or 30 video frames per second for SMPTE-240M high definition video). Each video frame consists of two fields.
Conventional analog circuits have been developed for performing color correction on digitized film images. However, until the present invention, digital color correction circuitry had undesirably introduced aliasing error into digitized film image signals undergoing correction therein.